


Light and Color

by APHNyoGermany



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Artist 2p Canada, M/M, Scienctist Canada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 16:38:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11536188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APHNyoGermany/pseuds/APHNyoGermany
Summary: Secret Scientist Matthew has been left partially invisible after a faulty experiment. Matt is an underground artist that uses a surname to stay hidden. The two cross paths when a gas Matthew had been using reveals the alternate universe Matt is in. Red Velvet Pancakes





	1. Chapter 1

Well, the meeting was another disaster. Of course no one knew I was there but that's normal. I even know why unlike what everyone thinks. I get in my red pick up truck with a maple leaf on the hood and drive home. My forgetful polar bear pet sits next to. I wonder if there has been a breakthrough with that. I sure hope so, being forgot by one of the few people that can see me is rather annoying but as is the way of dementia.

While I drive home, I guess there is a few things that need explaining. I'm Canada but just call me Matthew, no need to be formal. Also, I am a secret scientist that no one knows about. I really do love science, experiments especially. Unfortunately, experiments can be quite dangerous, that is how I became only 20% visible. I had been working on this new machine to turn living creatures invisible when it malfunctioned and struck me instead. Luckily, it was only a partial success or else I would be completely see through and that simply can't happen. Of course, I have been working on something to undo the effects but results have been… Sketchy at best.

I arrive home. It's a small, isolated log cabin. At least, it is on the outside. Sure, the above ground floors are quite cozy and welcoming but what no one knows about is that there is a basement that sprawls under almost the entire national park I live in. Inside this basement, is the grandest laboratory in the world. NASA has nothing on me.

I hop out of the car and pick up Kumajiro, quickly reminding him that this is home since he had forgotten. I carry him in and put him on the comfy couch in the first floor living room, getting him a salmon quickly. Then, I grab my lab coat and glasses and go into my basement. After going through the proper steps to ensure no contamination, tie hair back, gloves and a quick misting of antibacterial spray, I first set out to the container for the dementia testing. Since dementia is the slow erosion of brain tissue, I had several samples set up to watch the reaction to different treatments. I look through the gathered results and sigh. Nothing seems to be creating the desired effect. Nothing that returns it to anything resembling normal. Most just cause more damage. Getting stem cells to do the proper things is a tricky process.

With that disappointment, I head over to the machine to reverse invisibility. I had managed to also get the mice to the same stay of visibility as me and now, after being safely behind the bulletproof glass, I entire the combination and press the button, watching as the beams strikes one of the mice. I also watch as the poor creature is disintegrated. I mark the test as unsuccessful and place the remains in a box with the purpose of burying it in my garden. I may be a scientist but I don't enjoy seeing things hurt. I'll be sure to give the rest of the mice an extra treat in this one's honor.

With that taken care of, I roll the machine back and give it a thorough look over. Once checking that there were no loose bolts, short circuits or any kind of malfunction, I come to the conclusion that it is the design that's flawed. I grab the blueprints for the machine and look them over. I had been working on the thought that since sight is really your eyes seeing light reflect off of things then manipulating light particles would be the way to go. The problem seems that the light particle generate too much heat and destroy whatever it hits.

I sigh and sit back, tucking my curl carefully behind my ear as I think. What am I missing? My mind goes back to the original incident that left me at my poor visibility state. Then, I had used pressurized particles that reflected back the original light and thus giving nothing for the eye to see. Actually, now that I think about, if I had used a gas to cause it, then it stands to reason that using a gas to reverse would be the best course of action.

I scrap the previous blueprints and start fresh. Since I am changing the method completely, there's no salvaging the previous machine. I'll keep it around just in case there's something else it can be recycled into. No point wasting perfectly good parts. I grab the blueprints to the invisibility machine and look them over. It's as good of a starting point as any. I set those blueprints to the side and grab fresh paper, beginning the designs.

After about two hours or so, I step back and look over my finished product. I smile in satisfaction. Now, I head over to my storage area and begin gathering the needed parts. I get a special shipment once a month of unused piece for various companies. Eliminates the need to go to the store which is always a disaster for me. If you think people don't move out of your way, imagine being mostly invisible. I gather what I need and separate them into the various aspects of the soon to be machine. I begin construct with vigor, loving the thought of my ideas coming to life. It seems like art sometimes.

I takes six hours until I decide to stop for the night and head upstairs and take off all my gear. I still need a shower but that can wait until I eat. I look at the couch and see Kumajiro gone. Oh no, he's taken to wandering. I look at the door and find it still firmly locked, same with the back. As long as he's still in the house, he'll come out when he smells food. I begin making my favorite food in the world, pancakes. Shortly after the first batch lands on the plate, Kuma appears, tugging at my pant leg. I drop a few on his plate next to the table and continue. After working that hard, that long, it's going to take at least five batches of six to fill me up.

Having finally finished cooking, I sit down with my mountain and drown them in maple syrup, digging in. I might appear small but that's only because of my frame. My appetite puts Alfred's to the test. After finishing all my pancakes and having a dessert of Red Velvet Pancakes, I trudge upstairs, heading for the shower. It takes a while to get all the pieces of grease and metal flake out of my hair. I'll have to go to the store to get my shampoo and conditioner tomorrow. Groan.

Having dried off and sliped on a pair of boxer, I crawl into bed and quickly fall asleep.

I don't think I've ever been so happy to escape to my laboratory. After having another meeting, where Ivan decide to sit on me, I had to go to the store, where I got bumped into and tripped the entire time and I scared about half the people there since my shopping cart was 'moving on it's own.' I really hope this is the proper direction on becoming visible again. Not being seen makes life so difficult. Of course, I go through the proper steps and check on the dementia experiments first. There seems to be some improvement in experiment sample C. Perhaps I'm on to something. I happily mark the results and then head over to my partially constructed machine. I dive right in and work with practiced precision. Progress is quickly being made and it makes my heart soar.

After about eight hours, I step back and look at the finished piece. It looks splendid. I smile proudly. Despite being tired, I give it a quick check to make sure everything is the way it should be. The circuits connected, bolts tightened and tubes sealed. Everything looks perfect. I wheel it to the testing area and set up a sample. I quickly enter the combination and, with a knock on wood and fingers crossed, press the button. At first, nothing happens. I feel a bit disappointed but continue to wait, knowing the first use can be a bit slow. After a minute or so, I notice a change. Not in the test mouse but in the chamber that contains the gas. It is a special combination of various chemicals known to increase visibility. I know it's not combustible, I tested it thoroughly.

I slowly and hesitantly approached the machine after having turned it off. I look closer at the gas. It looked like something was being revealed. I blink, convinced that I'm seeing things. I look again and it's still there. It looks almost like.. an art studio. Flashes of color and walls covered in paper. Nothing is clear though. I grab the controller to a mechanical arm and step back to a safe distance. I begin to guide the arm to the pressure valve, convinced that the gas was too pressurized. After hitting the button, the gas sprays out in a brilliant stream and then, it settles but not the way it was before. There, I see a man. He has long blond hair pulled back in a ponytail and he's wearing a red, fleece shirt over a white, paint spattered undershirt. He has a scruffy appearance and his purple eyes are full of shock. He can see me.

Matt looked at his painting canvas in shock. The painting he had been making suddenly changed and seemed to come alive.


	2. Artist Matt

I walked towards my truck, looking pissed and grumpy as always. That's how everyone always saw me and most of the time, it was true. People annoy me, both regular and nation and being a nation meant I had to deal with tons of both. I'm just now leaving a meeting where I had to deal with Oliver pestering everyone with his cupcakes and Allen always picking a fight.

I get into my red, beat up truck that had the faded markings of a maple leaf on the front. It takes a few tries to get it to start which worsens my mood but eventually, it roars to life. I'm going to need to kick Allen's ass for destroying my truck, not that it was in great condition before. I pull out into the traffic that was slow as ever since everyone here get's road rage at the drop of a hat and many will get out of the car and fight, thus clogging traffic more. I tend to stay in my truck no matter how annoyed I got but there is a reason for it. In the glove compartment of my truck, there was a sketching pad and colored pencils.

That's right, I'm an artist. Not that anyone knows it's me. I use a surname to keep that a secret. All my pieces are signed RVP. It's kind of fun to use only the initials since no one knows what that stand for. Everyone thinks it's my name but it actually stands for my favorite food, Red Velvet Pancakes. No one has even come close to guessing it right.

Traffic has come to a full standstill so I grab my sketchbook and pencils and continue my previous sketch. Here lately, all my pieces have had the same focus. It's this person I keep seeing in my dreams. A thin Canadian with shoulder length blond hair, a small curl sticking out in the front. He's tall but not overly so. I'm not sure where he came from but I often see him in my dreams. Something special about him is that he is partly see through which is hard to draw.

I get so wrapped up in my drawing that I didn't know traffic had started moving until the drivers had started yelling and honking behind me. I put my sketch back in the glove compartment and flip the bird out my window as I drive forward. I manage to get back to my house without a fight which is a lucky break. I jump out of my truck and walk into my small log cabin, grabbing my hockey stick and dangling it over my shoulder. Once inside, I drop a salmon down for my polar bear quickly then head to the basement where my art studio is. The walls are covered in my previous artwork that I didn't send into various art galleries.

I grab my easel and sit down. I start with a simple sketch in pencil, using a ruler to make sure everything is scaled right. There is a certain science to art I've found. In this piece, I think I'll have Chickadee (I had taken him to calling him that since I don't have a name for him) setting up an experiment. His lab coat open around him and his hair tied back in a careful ponytail. I begin to sketch out the base, getting lost in the flow of it. The simple move of a hand leading to the creation of lines then shapes and slowly an image appears. One of the true beauties in this dangerous world I inhabit.

After several hours, I sit back with a sigh, turning my head this way and that to try and help with the stiffness that had taken up residence there. I guess I should stop and get something to eat. I begrudgingly stand up, stretch and head up stairs. I start making pancakes, the greatest food on the planet. I make a giant mountain of it and give a few to my polar bear before digging in after drowning it in maple syrup. I have to be careful not to let the lead that's on the side of my hand touch the pancakes, knowing from experience how bad that tastes. I really should have washed my hands first but I was hungry so piss off.

I finish the mountain and go to take a shower. Then crawl into bed, going to sleep as dreams of my Chickadee begin.

Today fucking sucked! Another meeting lead to Oliver chase me down with a knife when I had finally told him to shove those cupcakes of his up his ass. Then traffic was so horrid that I ended up in two fights, and I wasn't even drawing this time! Then I had to go to the store for more art supplies and food. I ended up just bashing into people's carts with mine since they wouldn't get out of my fucking way. People can be so fucking ridiculous! I try to steady my pissed off breathing but can't manage it. Once I get home, instead of going inside, I go to the side of the house and start chopping wood to get out extra anger. Your emotional state comes through in your drawing and the piece I'm currently working on is not angry and I don't want it to be angry.

I end up chopping a giant pile of wood by the time I'm done. I lean against the house, my flannel shirt laying next to me, showing my paint spattered undershirt. I pick up the flannel shirt and throw it on my shoulders without bothering to button it up and head inside. After getting a drink and give my polar bear something to eat I head downstairs. I make sure that I don't have any sweat on my hands and pull up my easel, my paint next to me. I had finished the outline yesterday and today, it was time to start with the color.

I pick up one of my brushes and begin. Soon, I forget about how angry I was before and how people are so annoying. It's just and my Chickadee. As I paint, I begin wondering what he would be like in real life. In my dreams, he's always so kind. He wouldn't last in this world. Unless I protect him. The thought makes my hand pause. That's odd, I don't get thoughts like that. I shrug and continue. I don't get those thoughts about people but for a painting, something pure and beautiful, it's not such a bad thing.

Several hours go by, all the while I'm wondering what his personality would be like as he slowly becomes more and more detailed. His delicate and slightly see-thru beauty become more and more fulfilled. After about eight hours, I lean back and stare the finished piece. I'll have to let it dry before hanging it up but this might be my best one yet. He seems to almost… move. Like he is just finishing setting up the experiment into place. As I stare, I notice the way his curl gently moves up and down with his head movements and the way he'll cock his head to the side before making a correction.

I continue to watch in a trance before it hits me, his curl is moving. He is cocking his head to the side. Holy shit, my piece is alive! My Chickadee is moving! A mixture of happiness, shock and fear wash through me, leaving me unable to move. He doesn't notice me as he finishes placing the cage where it should go. The viewpoint of the painting changes as he wheels me forward. He moves behind some glass and begins pressing buttons. Then he waits and nothing changes. After about a minute, he sighs and comes forward, closer to the painting. That's when he starts getting really close to the painting. looking confused. He steps back and grabs a control, gently moving it around.

Then, the painting becomes blurry and foggy then settles out, leaving me at a higher point of view than before. I lock my eyes with his violet eyes as he stares in surprise.


	3. Two Worlds Collide

The two stared at each other for what felt like hours to each but wasn't more than a few minutes. Matt blushed and looked away, caught up in how cute he thought Matthew was. Matthew thought this was odd but was too shocked to say anything. Matt cleared his throat and tried to think of something to say to his Chickadee.

"So… this is unexpected." God, that was lame, He scoffed to himself. Luckily, it broke Matthew out of his shock.

"Umm.. who might you be?" Matthew asked.

"I'm Canada but call me Matt."

Matthew cocked his head to the side, confused. "How are you Canada when I'm Canada?"

Matt already knew this about his Chickadee from his dreams but since he obviously didn't recognize him, which confused the painter, he would bring it up later. "Maybe we are different Canadas?"

"But that isn't rational. There are only one versions of all the nations. Unless…" Matthew suddenly remembered something Arthur had said when drunk and at his house. He had said something about another world with other nations but they were more violent and not to be trusted. Matthew had brushed it off as one of his drunk ramblings but maybe…

"Well, I had heard a legend that there are more than one worlds. Maybe we somehow open a path between the two." Matt suggested. He watched Matthew nod and he found himself forcing himself not to stare at the other. Dammit, why does he have to be so cute.

Matt's scientist side had kicked in. I wonder what all is different between us. Maybe he would let me interview him. And I wonder if the pathway is traversable.. If he could come over here, I would be able to study him better! Matthew used the mechanical arm and lead it to go through the pathway a few times, making sure it was safe.

It was when Matthew did this that Matt noticed that his canvas had gotten bigger. He could easily step through it at this size. Since the mechanical arm was going through fine, he stuck his hand through to find nothing happened. He shrugged and, after putting the canvas on the ground,he stepped completely through. Once on the other side, all he could do was stare in wonder at the massive laboratory. His Chickadee was really impressive. Guess I can't call him that anymore since I know his name..

Matthew watched as he looked around his lab, making sure no ill effects came from the crossover. He quickly grabbed a clipboard with some paper and started to write down his observations. Matt noticed but didn't mind, too caught up the scale and complexity of the lab. He felt the need to draw it. Something the impressive needed to be drawn.

Now that Matthew had written down his current observations, he started the questions.

"Full name?"  
"Matthew Williams."

"Occupation?"

"Nation and underground artist." Matt felt no reason to keep it a secret for some reason.

The questions continued. They ranged from his personal life to differences in their worlds. After the interview, Matthew looked at his notes in bewilderment and shook his head. They lived in very different worlds and were very different people for sure. He was going to have to continue his study of this other world and way of life but he wasn't sure how long the pathway would be open.

Matthew sighed. "I want to know more about you. See how you live your life and things like that but I'm worried that the pathway will close.. What do you recommend?"

Matt thought for a moment. The options he was thinking about were different from Matthew's. Be with his Chickadee or don't be. The answer was simple to him, the only thing he was trying to figure out was how to ask Matthew to let him stay at his house. That way he would still be with him no matter what. He wasn't a social creature so he had no friends and really no close family. The only thing he enjoyed in life was his artwork and he could do that here.

"M-maybe I could stay with you? That way you can learn what I do.." He suggested awkwardly, groaning internally.

Matthew smiled brightly. That was just what he had hoped for but was too shy to ask. "That sounds great!" He said excitedly. Matt smiled at his excitement, think about how cute it was.

Matthew yawned. "Well, today has been pretty long and very eventful. Why don't you go back to your side and gather some clothes and supplies then I can show you the room you can sleep in."

Matt nodded and quickly hopped over to his side, stuffing what all he needed in a duffle bag then coming through. Matthew smiled and turned to lead the way. After having taken off all his gear, he showed the way to the room right across from his. Matt followed behind and drop his things carelessly on the bed. Then he turned to look at Matthew, who was standing in the doorway.

Matthew gave him a tired smile. Now that the excitement had died down, he really was exhausted. "Well, the bathroom is the last door down the hall on the right and you're welcome to use the shower. Good night, hope you sleep well."

"Good night. Hope you have pleasant dreams." Matt replied. Matthew turned to take his leave as Matt observed from the bed. Once he left, Matt fell back on the bed and covered his face. He was somewhere between elated, nervous and freaked out so he settled for tired. He got up, headed for a quick shower. Once back, he collapsed on the bed and fell asleep, dreaming about his Chickadee.

Matthew had sat on his bed and pondered over what happened. Such an interesting discovery! A whole other world. Of course, he couldn't tell anyone. That would have only ill effects. As tired as he was, he simply couldn't still his mind! What puzzled him the most was that when he had tested the gas before, nothing like this had happened. He had caught a few glimpse of what he now knows is Matt's world but a solid pathway?

Matthew sighed, too exhausted to keep thinking. He changed into his boxers and climbed under the covers, quickly falling asleep.

The next morning, Matt woke up in a bed very not his in a bedroom very much not his either. After the initial panic passed, he remembered last nights events. He found himself smiling slightly when thinking about Matthew but quickly shook his head. Matthew wasn't some elusive painting anymore, he was an actual person. Which also meant he had no right to be happy thinking about him.

Matt sighed and got dressed then headed downstairs to wait for Matthew. He started looking through the cupboards and after finding the ingredients, started making pancakes for breakfast.

Matthew woke up slowly and stretched. After a moment, he recalled last night and quickly got dressed then went to look in the room across the hall, worried it had been an odd dream. He didn't find Matt but did see his things which was enough evidence to convince him that it was real. That's when he smelled pancakes. With a watering mouth, he went downstairs.

Matt looked up at the sound of steps on the stairs. "Morning." He greeted, adding another pancake to the ever growing stack.

"Good morning. How did you sleep?" Matthew smiled brightly, glad Matt also liked pancakes.

Matt nodded and brought the stack to the table as well as two maple syrup bottles he had found. "You? Any interesting dreams?"

Matthew sat down and waited for Matt to do the same before digging in. "Dreams? Why do dreams matter?" He said between bites.

Matt paused before continuing to eat. "Dreams are pretty special. They show you what you want and things you need to know. Almost all of my pieces are dreams."

Matthew thought about this quietly. He had never payed attention to the dreams before, never saw a reason to. They were just images your brain came up with while you slept. He knew there was a science to it but that wasn't his field so he never bothered. "Actually, that reminds me. Why do you think the chemicals made a pathway this time? I had tested them before and caught quick glimpses of your world but never a solid pathway."

"Was it chemicals that did it? I thought my painting had come to life. Maybe your chemicals had made a pathway and my painting a doorway?" Matt suggested. It made as much sense as any.

Matthew thought about it. It seemed impossible but he did have another Canada eating breakfast with him so who knows. "What were you painting anyway?"

Matt promptly did a spit take. Well, that was a rather awkward question. Matthew was surprised by the reaction and the surprise grew as Matt started stammering. What could he possibly have been painting?

Matt swallowed quickly. "I was uhh actually painting… you."

That confused Matthew to no end. "How? We have never seen each other before."

Matt sighed. "Well, I had seen you, quite often. You would appear in my dreams a lot." He said, blushing brightly.

Matthew stared for a moment before shaking himself slightly. Well that was surprising. Matthew blushed and looked around before catching sight of the clock. Eight o'clock. The meeting was at eight-thirty! He squeaked and jumped up. "I'm going to be late for the meeting!" He rushed off to his truck with a quick goodbye to Matt and Kuma.

Matt watched Matthew rush out the door and sighed. Guess I need to go to my meeting too… He thought unhappily. He sighed and gave Matthew's polar bear a fish after putting the plates in the sink. Then he stepped through the pathway and dropped a fish down for his own polar bear. Then he begrudgingly grabbed his hockey stick and headed out to his truck. He was going to be late but didn't care.

On the way to the meeting, both of them thought of the other. Matt couldn't stop thinking about how cute Matthew was and Matthew was trying to stop the blush inducing thoughts about how attractive he found Matt. Once at the meeting, neither could focus (Though Matt wasn't really trying to unlike Matthew.) Part way through, both leaned back and sighed. Thing sure have gotten interesting.


	4. Master Of Light and Color

After the meeting, both Canadas headed for home. Matt barely managed to keep his temper in check by thinking about how he was going to move all his art supplies and pieces he wanted to keep into the room at Matthew's house. That way if the pathway closed, he wouldn't care. He would also need to bring Kumka, his polar bear, over too. He hoped Kumka would get along will Kuma but he was a short tempered little creature so maybe not. Luckily he spent all his time outdoors expect to sleep and eat and Kuma seemed to stay indoors most of the time so it should be okay.

On his drive home, Matthew spent the entire time thinking about what to do next to understand Matt and his life. He hoped that Matt would stay with him for a while longer since he figured that a three way approach would work, questions, observations of him and observations of his world. He figured that after at least a week of Matt living with him, he might ask him to go over to his world and be shown around. Of course, in the previous week he would show Matt around his world to keep everything even. Though, based on what Matt had said about his world, he did not intend to spend that much time there.

Matthew made it home a while before Matt did since traffic wasn't as bad for him. He walked in and promptly headed towards his lab. Once there, he checked the experiment on dementia to find vast improvement in sample C. After this experiment, he planned to set up another experiment but with all of them receiving the same treatment as C so he could get a scale of percentage. He wouldn't accept anything below a ninety percent success rate before trying it on his precious Kuma.

Next, he wandered over to the machine that ended up opening a pathway. This was the first time since it happened that he had considered where this put him on becoming visible. It was kind of depressing to think about how he was no closer to fixing it. He gave sigh and tried to think. The next course of action might be to look at the chemicals he had used before to try and come up with a new composition that wouldn't have the… interesting effect this one did. Of course, he was going to save this one to do more experiments on it. Like to see if he could figure out why a pathway opened up now and not when he was testing it. Maybe he could give Matt's idea a try.

Matt arrived home finally. He jumped out of his truck and began gathering the supplies he wanted to take over. Once everything was packed, he stepped up to the pathway and noticed Matthew standing nearby, lost in thought. He allowed himself a moment to memorize the sight so he could paint it before stepping through. He debated whether to rouse his Chickadee or to leave him. He really did want to paint him like this, with a look of intense concentration on his face, head cocked to the side and holding a clipboard against his side. It seemed to capture his personality perfectly, cute and brilliant. Matthew didn't seem to be doing anything and he could just sketch a quick outline to make sure everything was right before rousing him.

With a nod, Matt set up his easel and canvas quietly and began sketching the sight, the very slight sound of pencil meeting the paper being the only thing heard. Matthew was trying desperately to think of where to go with his visibility experiment. There must be something he was missing. He could just try to change the chemicals but that didn't seem right. And besides, the machine didn't spray anything at all so there must be something wrong with the design of it. He would need to check it over again but should he look at the blueprints or the inner workings?

It took a while for Matthew to notice the sound and when he did he looked around to find Matt sketching, a look of simple happiness and intense concentration on his face. It was a rather nice sight, to see someone usually so gruff and unhappy to be brought joy by something like drawing. Now the Matthew thought about it, art was the manipulation of light and color which was what he was trying to focus on in his search to undo the effects of invisibility. Matthew wasn't sure about his knowledge of the science behind light and color but he was certain that Matt was an expert on the usage of it.

Matt was putting the finishing touches on his sketch when he noticed Matthew looking at him. He blushed slightly, never having anyone see him draw before. He was also mildly worried that Matthew wouldn't happy for being his unknowing model. Matthew simply stared at him with the same look of concentration on his face as before. Matt shifted around and cleared his throat.

"Hey." He said, somewhat lamely. It was enough to break Matthew out of his concentration.

Matthew blinked at him for a second. "I think I need your help." He blurted out.

Matt blinked in surprise. "How so?"

"Well, in case you haven't noticed I'm mostly invisible. It's from an experiment gone wrong a few years back. Since then, I've been trying to figure out how to undo the effects since the mixture I had made beforehand thinking it would undo the effects didn't work. Since sight is really just your eyes sensing light of different kinds, the invisibility gas infused the cells with chemicals that reflected back the original light, giving the eyes nothing to see. It was luckily only a partial success but now I can't seem to manage undo the effects. Since you're an artist, you are a master with the usage of colors and light so maybe you can help me." Matthew said in a rush. All thoughts of social skills left when he was in scientist mode.

Matt's head spun slightly at the sudden rush of information. He managed to gather that Matthew needed his help to undo the effects of an experiment because he was an artist. Of course, Matt was going to help him but he had this one idea of a painting that he really wanted and goddamn it, he was going to use this to his advantage.

"I'll help you on one condition."

"What is it?" Matthew cocked his head to the side, curious.

"You go on a picnic with me and let me draw it." Matt smirked slightly. He had the sight already pictured in his head but he wanted to see it in real life.

Matthew's face quickly erupted into a bright blush. "W-why do you want to do that?" He asked shyly.

"Because I think it'll be perfect."

Matthew shifted his weight from side to side and thought. He really needed his help and he was sure it would be a good time so why was he hesitating? He had been raised by the nation of love, he should be able to accept a simple date. But was it a date? He kind of wanted it to be but wasn't sure that's what Matt wanted.. Well, if Matt was going to use this to his advantage, so was he.

"Only if it's a date." He said firmly.

Matt blushed brightly but smile broadly. "Of course. Friday sound okay?"

Matthew nodded. Matt packed up his easel and canvas and excused himself to his room to so he could put everything up. Matthew wanted to see his drawings but was too elated by the fact that he was going on a date with Matt to ask. Once he had left, Matthew sighed and shook his head, smiling. He really shouldn't be so happy about going out with him after only knowing him for a day but he couldn't help. To Matthew, Matt was a big grizzly brown bear. He wanted everyone to think he was big and tough but he was really rather gentle and nice if you played your cards right. Matthew was determined to play his cards perfectly and to make the big grizzly his.

Up in his room, Matt was trying to put everything away but found himself too distracted to focus and shaking too bad to do it right. He couldn't believe he was going out with his Chickadee! And it was him the insisted it be a date! He was so elated and nervous that he couldn't hold still and couldn't focus. He considered going back to his world to chop wood but didn't want to disturb Matthew in case he was working. Well, having chopped wood around was never a bad thing so he could cut some wood here.

While he headed out to hunt down an axe and logs to cut, Matthew gave up on getting anything down and came up stairs. Both of them were elated and nervous for this coming Friday. Matt kept thinking about how the lighting would play out on Matthew's face, while Matthew kept thinking about what all to bring to ensure he would be able to make Matt his lover. They both shared one thought. Friday can't come quick enough.


	5. The Perfect Picnic

So, this is the day. Friday has finally arrived. This entire week, Matthew hadn't been able to focus on either the meetings or his experiments. Since he had spent less time in his lab, he had downtime and he spent it in the kitchen. He had dug up the best recipes he had learned from his Papa and had practiced perfecting them. Today, he got lucky with there not being a meeting so he had spent the whole day cooking. He wanted it all to be perfect. Matt had made himself somewhat scares the past week which made Matthew curious. He hoped that he wasn't regretting his choice of the picnic. It was his idea after all so surely not. Matthew sighed and went back to his crepes.

Over the past week, Matt had been having the struggle of finding the perfect spot. Matthew had given him full range to use his truck, seeing as he couldn't exactly get his own over, and he had been using it to scout out the perfect spot. While doing so, he was amazed at how calm drivers here were. If traffic was slow, it was never because someone got out to fight which meant traffic tended to be rather reasonable. Matt shook his head at the differences between his and Matthew's worlds. Everything was so much calmer here. That explains why Matthew was able to survive with his calm and nice nature.

Matt was once again behind the wheel, this time a lot more stressed. He couldn't seem to find the perfect spot! He had one spot half in his mind from his world but he didn't want to take Matthew over there. He couldn't imagine his shock at how violent it really was. Sure, Matt had told him time and again but seeing it was another story.

Matt ended up so caught up in his thoughts that he found himself somewhere he hadn't been in this world before. It was clearly connected to Niagara Falls, he could hear the roar from here however faint it was. He got out of his truck and looked around. There was a hill that was lightly dotted with trees and there was a light dusting of snow on the ground. At the top of the hill, there was a large tree that had flowers growing at it's base. This was it, the perfect spot.

After quickly mapping out where this place was, Matt jumped into the truck and raced back home. At home, Matthew was putting everything into a basket along with a maple leaf blanket to sit on. He quickly went through a mental checklist to make sure everything was in place before he went off to his room to change. He had been trying to decide what to wear the whole week. He couldn't decide if he should wear something nice, something suggestive or causal. Since it was a first date, he figured something overly suggestive would be out, however much fun it would be to see Matt's face when he was in it. He could wear a suit but that would be rather boring. There was his hoodie but that didn't feel right. After much debate and clothes throwing, he settled on a nice button-up shirt with a neat pair of jeans. He laced up his shoes quickly and gave his hair and teeth a thorough brush.

Just as he was heading downstairs, Matt pulled into the driveway and jumped out. He jogged into the house to grab his art supplies and Matthew along with whatever he wanted to bring. When he walked in, he first noticed that the place smelled amazing. He had originally planned to pick up some takeout on the way but this beat that tenfold. The second thing he noticed was Matthew at the foot of the stairs, looking fanstic. As soon as Matt brain started to work again he started to wonder how someone could look so good in something so simple. He shook his head and grinned.

"Well, don't you look fantastic." He remarked. Matthew blushed and looked away. Matt chuckled before asking if he was ready. Matthew nodded and grabbed the basket while Matt rushed to his room to grab his art supplies and to change into a polo shirt. Once he came downstairs, he held the door open for Matthew and walked outside. He put everything into the back of the truck before pulling off. Matthew kept looking over at him, thinking about how he looked in that polo. It was stretched taut across his across his chest showing every muscle and Matthew had to remind himself not to start drooling. The man was ripped! He shook his head, determinedly thinking of something to say to distract himself.

"So where are we headed?" He asked, looking out his window at the passing trees.

"You'll see." Matt was trying to decide when he should do the painting for the best lighting.

Matthew pouted slightly, wanting to know. It would at least give him something else to think about other than the way Matt's muscles moved everytime he did a turn. With a sigh, Matthew stared determinedly out the window.

Matt made a few final turns before coming to a stop. Matthew looked forward and gasped. The place was simply stunning. Matthew looked over at Matt to see him already jumping out. Matt rushed over to Matthew's side and opened the door for him. If this was a date, he was going to do it right. Matthew blushed and climbed out with a thank you. Matthew grabbed the basket quickly and headed up the hill while Matt grabbed his art supplies. Matthew began laying out the blanket and pulling out the food while Matt set his supplies to the side for later use. Then he joined Matthew on the blanket.

Matthew looked at him with a smile. "This place is beautiful. How did you find it?"

Matt grinned and shrugged. "That's why I was gone so much, I was looking for the right place. I finally found this place today."

Matthew nodded and grabbed one of the plates and began serving out the food. He handed a plate to Matt and sat back to eat his. Matt thanked him and sat back, enjoying the wonderful food Matthew had made. He would have made a comment about how good it tasted but that would mean stop eating and he simply didn't want to do that. They ate in peace and relative silence. It was when they started the crepes Matthew made for dessert that Matthew started to giggle. Matt looked over at him to see what was so funny and ended up having whipped cream sprayed in his face. Matthew fell over laughing and Matt chuckled and wiped the topping off his face. With his hands covered in whipped cream, he leaned over and laid his palm on Matthew face, covering his face in topping.

Matthew started laughing even harder and Matt began to chuckle. Then, Matthew grabbed the maple syrup and squirted it on Matt's mouth. Matt started trying to lick it up as he squirted some on Matthew's mouth. Matthew, who had come up with a plan, tackled Matt and started licking the maple syrup off himself. Matt had more blood going to his face then to his brain and couldn't move. Once Matthew had gotten all the syrup off his face, he kissed him quickly and sat back, extremely proud.

Once Matt was able to move again, he sat up and began to lick the maple syrup off of Matthew's face. When he was done, he pulled him into a long kiss that left Matthew breathless. Pulling back, he looked at Matthew's face and chuckled. His entire face was aglow and his eyes were slightly glazed over. It was a very cute sight.

Matthew blinked and tried to focus. He was currently sitting on top of Matt and still had whipped cream on his face. He coughed shyly and climbed off him, grabbing some napkins to clean up. Matt grinned at him and started to clean himself up too. Once they were both clean, Matthew leaned against the tree and smiled happily. Matt looked over then grabbed a canvas and began to sketch. Matthew heard the pencil and tried to stay still.

It was almost sunset by the time Matt finished his painting. He leaned it against the tree to dry and moved closer to Matthew. They leaned against the tree with shoulders touching to watch the sunset together. Matthew leaned his head on Matt's shoulder, content. This really was a wonderful time. Matthew hoped to do it again and so did Matt. Once the sun had set, they packed up quietly and headed for home. Matt rested his hand on the center console and Matthew took it shyly. Matt smiled, thinking about how cute his Chickadee was. Matthew looked over at him, thinking about how caring he really was. Matthew found it rather sweet that he was such a distant and aggressive person until it came to his paintings.

Once home, they both put everything away. With that done, they both retired to their rooms but not before Matt pulled Matthew into another long kiss. Parting ways, Matt went to hang up his painting and Matthew went to take a shower. Both of them were lost in thought. I wonder what will happen next..


	6. Rainbow (Matt's POV)

A few weeks had passed since that perfect picnic. I had been trying my best to help Matthew but since I needed clarification on everything, I wasn't feeling very confident. Even after these weeks, I still didn't understand the workings of how Matthew had become invisible, much less knowing how to help him fix it. I sighed, sitting in my room, staring at the canvas in front of me. My mind was so full of trying to help my chickadee, I couldn't think of a single fucking thing to draw. It was really annoying.

In vain, I run through everything I had managed to learn about the various chemicals. Some of them reflected light back in different wavelengths, making color. Other reflected back the original light, making it seem like nothing was there. Then there were the gas that were too sparse to affect the light in any meaningful way. I run through all of these things that I had learned but can't come up with a way where me being an artist can help.

I run my hand through my hair in frustration and sit forward. Painting has always been my way of getting out frustration and I was determined to paint something, even if it was just some random splatters. There's a market for that now, right? It wasn't what I wanted to paint, I'm not even a major fan of that kind of art.

I sigh and close my eyes, thinking about what I always did when I need inspiration. My chickadee, Matthew. My mind goes straight to that wonderful picnic from a few weeks ago. I remember Matthew's eyes sparking in mischief when he had sprayed me in first with whipped cream and then maple syrup. His big, bright smile at full blast. Since I was always thinking about Matthew, I hardly even noticed that his was almost completely see through but now that I had been charged with helping him become visible, I was really noticing it. I'm sure that in some cases it would be helpful but in day to day life, it must be really annoying.

I start running through what I knew about color, not just about what paints mixed together but how light and color affected each other. If I recall correctly, all the colors together made white when it came to light. And color was light waves moving at different speeds. I know that a rainbow formed after it rained because of the rain droplets acting like… prisms. Prisms separate light into colors. If Matthew had gotten his cells infused with something that reflected back all the wavelengths then maybe getting his cells fused with something that separated the light would be the answer.

I dive for my bag and started going through it, searching frantically. There it is. I pull out my prism and hold it up to the light, watching it separate into the rainbow. If there was a chemical that could reflect back the original light like a mirror then there must be one that acts like a prism, or at least a combination that will.

I nod and head towards the laboratory, holding the prism. I hope this is the help Matthew was talking about but I'm sure it will help. I walk into the lab and see Matthew there, working on an experiment. He looked up as I walk towards him. I hold up the prism, letting the light go through it. "Maybe you need to separate the light into colors to become seen."


	7. Visible at Last

Matthew had been working on his dementia experiment, feeling pretty excited. He had set up the percentage testing and have seen improvement on all the specimen. He was going to set up another one since this was a batch of ten. If the trend continued into the next test, he might feel confident enough to start giving the treatment to Kuma. He might finally be able to remember things! He was so wrapped up in the experiment that he didn't hear Matt approaching until he almost reached him.

Matt held up a prism. "Maybe you need to separate the light into colors to become seen."

Separating the colors? Matthew had never thought of that but it did make sense. If the original light was reflected back to become invisible, separating and reflecting back the right color would be how to become visible again. He would have to come up a chemical mix to achieve this but it made logical sense. Matthew smiled, hoping that he had just found how to become completely visible again. He gave Matt a quick hug and a peck on the lips before rushing off to try and figure out what mix of chemicals would work.

Matt stayed there for a second before blushing and following his Chickadee. It was times like this that he really did look like a Chickadee. Fluttering around his lab, looking at various things, climbing up onto high shelves completely unafraid. Though, Matt would prefer if he didn't climb up the shelves since there was nothing preventing him from falling. There had been a few times he had come in and accidently starled Matthew, causing him to fall backward. Luckily, Matt had managed to catch him.

Matthew climbed down, his arms full of various flasks and containers, which both terrified and impressed Matt. Once safely on the ground, he shoved them at Matt and climbed back on the shelves to get more. Matt started to look around for somewhere to put them since he was pretty afraid of dropping them. He didn't get the chance to put them down since Matthew quickly jumped off the shelves and ran over to another area, dragging Matt with him. Once they were to the area he had dedicated to mixing chemical gases, Matthew put everything into a basket and started selecting different containers to try mixing first, using Matt as his unofficial holder for the day. Matt had to struggle to catch everything that was quickly being handed, sometimes tossed, towards him. He lucked out with not breaking anything.

Matthew continued to work in a frenzy, both determined and excited.

Several weeks had passed. Over that time, Matt had to forcedly drag Matthew out of the lab several times so that he would eat and sleep. A few times he had to force him to shower too but he wasn't really complaining about those since he ended up showering with Matthew. Matthew over this time had some how managed to get more and more excited about the experiment. The early testing had shown some amazing promise and he had finally found the right combination of chemicals that acted just like a prism and reflected the perfect color if said color was mostly see through and put into it. This was it, he knew it!

The pair once again ended up in the lab again but this time, Matthew was putting the chemicals into the machine he had made all that time ago that accidently opened a gateway so he could meet the best person ever, though Matt would disagree with the best person part. Matthew filled the container, making sure it was pressurized but not overly so. Then he wheeled the machine over to the testing cage and set a rat into the cage. They both stepped behind the glass and Matthew began to enter the combination. With hands held and a hope, Matthew pressed the button.

There was a hiss of gas escaping as the rat was enveloped in the gas. They both waited for the gas to fully clear before stepping forward to check. Before their eyes, was a very visible and obvious rat. Matthew promptly burst into tears. Finally, the answer. He could be normal again! Matt comforted him and smiled to himself. He was glad that his Chickadee was going to be visible again.

"So, do you think we should do another experiment or do you want to ga ahead and do it to yourself?" Matt asked, stroking Matthew's hair.

"Now. I want to be visible now." Matthew said determinedly, wiping away his tears. Matt nodded. Matthew began to set everything up. He wrote down the combination for the machine and handed it to Matt, who went behind the glass and began to enter the combination. He look towards Matthew quickly. Matthew nodded and Matt pressed the button.

Matt watched as Matthew was engulfed in the gas and waited. Eventually, he saw a hand waving the gas away. A very visible hand. Matt smiled widely and came out, walking towards where Matthew stood. Matthew coughed a few times and looked at Matt. If Matt's smile was anything to go by, it had worked. Matthew quickly ran over to a nearby mirror and looked in it. There he stood, clearly visible. Though, something was different but he couldn't figure out what it was. Right now, he was too happy to care.

Matt came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his Chickadee, still smiling. He looked at both of them in the mirror when he noticed something. Matthew was glowing ever so faintly. Matt began to chuckle and buried his face in Matthew hair.

"What's funny?" Matthew asked, looking Matt in the mirror.

"You're glowing." Matt said simply. Matthew looked at himself again and found that it was true. That's what had been off.

Matthew started to chuckle too. "Better glowing than see-through." He kissed Matt happily. Matt didn't argue and kissed back. When the broke apart, they stood there smiling at each other like the adorable dorks they are.

"So… want to go out for dinner in celebration?" Matt asked.

"Sure." The both walked out of the lab, holding hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's the end! Hope you guys enjoyed! If so, let me know and I might continue in this AU. If you have ideas, just comment them. Thanks for reading!


End file.
